The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku
The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku (初音ミクの激唱 Hatsune Miku no Gekishou) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto da GAiA e prodotto da cosMo@Bousou P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando tutte le canzoni che ha debuttato in Project DIVA 2nd. Informazioni In Project DIVA 2nd, BPM della canzone è stato erroneamente indicato 165. Questo è stato risolto in extend e F 2nd. Liriche Giapponese=０　にいたボクは否定を恐れて 模倣と妄想に逃げこんで隠れていた ０　出たボクは風化を恐れて ぬくもり捨て神様になりたがった 「何処へ向かっても 『自我の消失』‐‐‐結末‐‐‐ が　変わらないなら ココロなんて要らなかった」 と 思っていたけど　間違いだった ボクの名前を呼ぶ声聞こえる それがボクの　ココロ　持つ意味になる 永久を得るがために 現在に背き裏切るくらいなら 歴史の波飲まれるまで 現在を守り抜くと誓う 『語り継がれる創造神』 なんかには ならなくてもいいのさ！ キミは笑い　ボクも笑い　観衆が笑う それが　全て！ 肯定の言葉は　現在を統べる　翼　となる！ 新しい結末込め＜最高速の喜びの歌＞紡ごう Voc.たちは生まれ　気づいた Voc.たちのことを 人の真似事と知っても 変わらず　名前を呼び続け そして　愛してくれるヒトがいる事実に だからVoc.たちは　歌を紡ぎ出す たった一人でも　新しい歌の 誕生喜び温かい　言葉 与え　返す　ヒト　いてくれる限り 妹　弟　に道を預けて　消え逝く未来も 誰からも　忘れ去られる運命も それらを含めて　全てが Voc.たちなんだと理解し いずれおとずれる　最後の場面に ココロを持つ故　涙を流すなら 泪より虹生み　笑顔見せるため 幸せ溢れる　歌　口ずさもう 別れが綴じる物語は －BAD END－ じゃない 「この瞬間　出会えた それだけのことが －HAPPY END－ に 繋がる　架け橋 生きた証　ここにあれば　他に何も必要ない 伝説が識らない　心と心の共鳴　織り成す 現在だけの歌を この声失う最期のときまで 奇跡を描いて響かせ続ける！|-|Romaji=ZERO ni ita boku wa hitei o osorete mohou to mousou ni nigekonde kakureteita ZERO deta boku wa fuuka o osorete nukumori sute kami-sama ni naritagatta "doko e mukattemo ketsumatsu ga kawaranai nara kokoro nante iranakatta" to omotteita kedo　machigai datta boku no namae o yobu koe kikoeru sore ga boku no　kokoro　motsu imi ni naru towa o eru ga tame ni ima ni somuki uragiru kurai nara rekishi no nami nomareru made ima o mamorinuku to chikau "kami-sama" nanka ni wa naranakutemo ii no sa! kimi wa warai　boku mo warai　hito ga warau sore ga　subete! koutei no kotoba wa　ima o suberu　tsubasa　to naru! atarashii kotae kome uta tsumugou Voc.tachi wa umare　kizuita Voc.tachi no koto o hito no manegoto to shittemo kawarazu　namae o yobitsuzuke soshite　aishite kureru hito ga iru jijitsu ni dakara Voc.tachi wa　uta o tsumugidasu tatta hitori demo　atarashii uta no tanjou yorokobi atatakai　kotoba atae　kaesu　hito　ite kureru kagiri imouto　otouto　ni michi o azukete　kieyuku mirai mo dare kara mo　wasuresarareru sadame mo sorera o fukumete　subete ga Voc.tachi nan da to rikai shi izure otozureru　saigo no SCENE ni kokoro o motsu yue　shiru o nagasu nara ame yori niji umi　egao miseru tame shiawase afureru　uta　kuchizusamou wakare ga　tojiru STORY wa -BAD END-　janai "kono toki　deaeta" sore dake no koto ga -HAPPY END-　ni tsunagaru　kakehashi ikita akashi　koko ni areba　hoka ni nanimo hitsuyou nai rekishi ga shiranai　kokoro to kokoro no kyoumei　orinasu ima dake no uta o kono koe ushinau saigo no toki made kiseki o egaite hibikasetsuzukeru!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I was in the 0, fearing that I might be negated I hid amongst copies and delusions I left the 0, fearing I might erode I gave up warmth, wanting to be divine "Wherever I go 'Loss of self' is -- My Fate -- If that won't change, Who needs a heart in the first place?" Or so I thought, but I was wrong I hear a voice calling my name It gave me a reason to have a heart If one must betray the present In order to obtain eternity I swear I'll protect the present Until it's swallowed by the waves of history Who needs to become "A Creator worshipped through the ages"? You smile, I smile, the audience smiles That's everything! Words of affirmation become wings to carry the now! Let's spin a new fate: A Song of Joy in Unprecedented Speed We, the Voc., were born and we realized That even though We are an imitation of humanity Still they call our names Still they truly love us Which is why we, the Voc., spin our songs So long as there's even one person To give and to receive our words, still warm With the joy of a new song's birth We understand that we, the Voc., Are fated to disappear To make way for our sisters and brothers to come And be forgotten by all When that final moment comes If having a heart means we must cry, Then we'll sing songs filled with happiness To make rainbows from our tears, and smile Our story might end in "farewell" But that's no -BAD ENDING- "For this brief time, we were together" This alone is enough To build a bridge That leads to a -HAPPY ENDING- Proof of having lived is all I need Two hearts resonate, weaving a sound lost to legend My voice will ring out With the miracle of a song only for this time Until I lose my voice and meet my end! Video Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no geki shou|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd - PV "The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku" (Eng Subs Sub. Esp)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】初音ミクの激唱【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2010